The present invention relates to a diaphragm and vibrating beam pressure microsensor and more particularly to such a microsensor in which the sensitive elements are essentially obtained by using the silicon etching techniques developed during these last years for manufacturing semiconductor components.
Sensors of this type are known in the art but have generally various drawbacks. Especially, they are often difficult to manufacture and to connect.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new pressure microsensor structure with active silicon elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a structure which is simple to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a structure in which bringing the connections between the active parts and the exterior is particularly simple.